Lời thoại Willow
Trang này liệt kê lời thoại của Willow được nói khi người chơi kiểm tra một vật dụng hoặc sự vật trong game. Người chơi có thể sử dụng cách alt-click vào đối tượng để xem xét chúng. Willow (Game Thường) Công Cụ *Rìu- "Nó rất sắc." *Rìu Xa Xỉ- "Nó sẽ không đốt cháy cây, nhưng ít nhất nó cũng lấp lánh." *Xẻng- "Không tuyệt vời trong chiến đấu." *Xẻng Vương Giả- "Nó sẽ không đốt cháy cái hố, nhưng ít nhất nó cũng lấp lánh." *Cuốc- "Nó rất nhọn." *Cuốc Sang Trọng- "Nó sẽ không đốt cháy đá, nhưng ít nhất nó cũng lấp lánh." *Dao Cạo- "Tại sao tôi lại làm ra cái này?" *Dao Cạo (không thể cạo)- *Dao Cạo (không còn gì)- "Không còn đến cả gốc lông!" *Dao Cạo (cạo Bò Lai đang thức)- "Tôi sẽ không làm thế khi nó còn thức đâu." *Búa- "Tôi thích dụng cụ sắc nhọn hơn" sic *Chĩa- "Nhọn hơn gấp ba lần." Nguồn Sáng *Lửa Trại (vừa mới dựng)- "Tôi thích lửa." *Lò Lửa (vừa mới dựng)- "Tôi có thể ngắm nó hàng giờ liền." *Lửa Trại và Lò Lửa (cao)- "CHÁY!CHÁY NHANH LÊN!" *Lửa Trại và Lò Lửa (bình thường)- "Cháy!" *Lửa Trại và Lờ Lửa (thấp)- "Ngọn lửa này thật nhỏ bé và đáng chán." *Lửa Trại và Lờ Lửa (sắp tàn)- "Uh oh. Nó sắp tắt rồi!" *Lò Lửa (đã tắt)- "Tôi nên làm ngọn lửa cháy lại." *Lửa Trại (đã tắt)- "Awww. Hết cả rồi." *Đuốc- "Lửa thật đẹp." *Đuốc (đã tắt)- "Nguồn sáng quý giá của tôi tắt rồi!" *Mũ Thợ Mỏ- "Đấy chẳng phải lửa thật, nhưng cũng khá là vui." *Mũ thợ Mỏ (đã tắt)- "Nguồn sáng quý giá của tôi tắt rồi!" *Đèn Bí Ngô- "Ngọn lửa bên trong thật tuyệt vời!" *Đèn Lồng- "Lửa không phải để bị chất chứa như thế này!" *Lò và Lửa Thu Nhiệt (cao)- "CHÁY!CHÁY NHANH LÊN!VÀ XANH HƠN NỮA" *Lò và Lửa Thu Nhiệt (bình thường)- "Cháy!" *Lò và Lửa Thu Nhiệt (thấp)- "Ngọn lửa này thật nhỏ bé và đáng chán. Và xanh nữa" Sinh Tồn *Ba Lô- "Tôi có thể trữ cả triệu chiếc bật lửa trong này." *Cặp Da Lợn- "Tôi làm một chiếc cặp từ những cái mông!" *Bẫy Chim- "Tôi sẽ bắt những con chim kinh dị đó." *Lưới Côn Trùng- "Tôi có thể bắt bọ!" *Cần Câu- "Câu cá là câu trả lời cho một sợi dây và một cái giếng." *Chiếu Rơm- "Mốc meo." *Chiếu Lông- "Quá phồng." *Lều- "Tôi đã có tất cả phù hiệu trong hội Nữ Hướng Đạo Sinh." *Bẫy- "Hơi xung hấn-thụ động, nhưng sẽ dùng được." *Băng Gạc Mật Ong- "Eww, có nhất thiết không?" *Thuốc Cầm Máu- "Rát quá! Nhưng, ngọn lửa đâu?" *Đá Nhiệt- "Một ngọn lửa sẽ làm nó có ích hơn!" *Đá Nhiệt (đông lạnh)- "Cứng như đá." *Đá Nhiệt (lạnh)- "Lạnh như đá." *Đá Nhiệt (ấm)- "Nhiệt mà không có lửa...vui nhỉ?" *Đá Nhiệt (nóng)- "Trông cái cách mà nó phát sáng kìa!" *Dù- "Tôi thích màu của nó!" *La Bàn- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Lương Thực *Crock Pot- "I could put food in it and fire underneath it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "The fire is doing its thing!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "I'm glad I cooked with fire." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." *Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." *Drying Rack- "I want to hang some meat!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Come on meat, dry already!" *Drying Rack (drying in rain) "Forget the rain! Dry!" *Drying Rack (finished)- "It's ready!" Khoa Học *Science Machine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." *Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." *Thermal Measurer- "It would be better if it measured fire." *Rainometer- "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" *Lightning Rod- "All the lightning can come here!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Aww, all glow but no fire." *Gunpowder- "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" Chiến Đấu *Spear- "Feel my wrath!" *Ham Bat- "Pleased to meat you!" *Boomerang- "It's not the most exciting weapon." *Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" *Blow Dart- "Good practice for blowing into a fire." *Sleep Dart- "The tranquilizer will make it easier to light on fire." *Fire Dart- "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." *Football Helmet- "Sports are hard." *Grass Suit- "A waste of flammable materials." *Log Suit- "Now I can take on the world!" *Marble Suit- "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." *Bee Mine- "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." *Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." *Shelmet- "It fits my head." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "Less defense! More offense!" Kiến Trúc *Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "Nothing to see here." *Bee Box (some honey)- "Patience." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" *Birdcage- "Bird prison!" *Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" *Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture" sic *Pig House (occupied and light are on)- "He's doing pig things in there." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That looks so flammable!" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "I hate hiding." *Wood Wall (placed)- "That could totally catch on fire." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These are surprisingly heavy." *Stone Wall (placed)- "Eh. I guess that's OK." *Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "Less reading! More burning!" Đất All Turfs - "The ground is boring." Tinh Chế *Rope- "What can I tie up with this?" *Boards- "Boards. They'll burn, same as other wood." *Cut Stone- "Perfectly squared for maximum enjoyment." *Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" *Purple Gem- "Weird!" *Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, it's still warm!" Ma Thuật *Meat Effigy- "That's my insurance policy." *Prestihatitator- "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" *Shadow Manipulator- "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." *Pan Flute- "Music is boring." *Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" *Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." *Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" *One-Man Band- "I can do the pyrotechnics too!" *Bat Bat- "I can hit my enemies with it." *Belt of Hunger- "Oh, ick! Ick! Ick! Ick! Eeeeeewwwwww!" *Life Giving Amulet- "I'm invincible! Well, maybe not. But it feels good." *Chilled Amulet- "Boo to this." *Nightmare Amulet- "Has science gone too far?" *Fire Staff- "This is my absolute favorite toy." *Ice Staff- "Booooring." *Telelocator Staff- "It's quite a rush to use." *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "I can feel the magic!" *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "It needs something more." *Telolocator Socket (full)- "I wonder how they hover?" *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "It's so empty!" Trang Phục *Sewing Kit- "But destruction is so much more fun!" *Rabbit Earmuff- "Smells like rabbit butt." *Straw Hat- "A hat made of straw. To think, it could've been tinder." *Beefalo Hat- "I've taken his hair and put it on my own!" *Beekeeper Hat- "This will keep the pokeys off of me." *Feather Hat- "I am a phoenix!" *Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." *Top Hat- "A top hat and a lighter, a perfect combination." *Dapper Vest- "Not as nice as a flaming vest, but it'll do." *Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." *Puffy Vest- "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" *Bush Hat- "Too passive!" *Garland- "A halo of flowers. Too bad it's not a burning halo of flowers." *Walking Cane- "I can walk more easily with this!" Cổ Xưa *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Looks normal to me." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's warning me." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The fuel is coming to life!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It's almost humming." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think it's turning off." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "I guess it's nearly over." *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I don't think it's working." *Thulecite- "I don't think it would burn." *Thulecite Wall- "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" *The Lazy Forager- "It picks up my burning materials for me!" *Magiluminescence- "It seems to absorb the darkness around it." *Construction Amulet- "I feel my mind open when I wear this." *The Lazy Explorer- "It gives me a headache." *Star Caller's Staff- "It's magical." *Deconstruction Staff- "It won't start a fire but I guess it's still useful." *Pick/Axe- "It's so useful!" *Thulecite Crown- "It seems like there's something flowing through it." *Thulecite Club- "This will keep the nasties at bay." *Thulecite Suit- "Not sure I want to wear this." *Houndius Shootius- "It's no good until I place it." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I wish it lit stuff on fire." Tự Nhiên - Thực Vật *Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." *Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world." *Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Die in a fire!" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world." *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Log- "Wood! So flammable! Hooray!" *Log (burning)- "Burn, log, buuuurn!" *Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." *Pine Cone- "Hey there, tree seed." *Pine Cone (planted)- "You'll be a real tree soon." *Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Marble Tree- "The worst kind of tree. The non-flammable kind." *Totally Normal Tree- "It might be alive, but it'll still burn." *Living Log- "It looks upset." *Sapling- "I should pick it." *Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." *Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" *Sapling (item)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Twigs- "A bunch of small twigs. Good for fires, among other things." *Grass Tuft- "It's flammable a tuft of grass." sic *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" *Grass Tuft (item)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." *Berry Bush- "Mmmmm. Berries." *Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" *Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" *Berry Bush (burning)- "Mmmmm. Berries." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." *Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" *Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." *Crop- "I'll eat it if I have to." *Crop (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" *Crop (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." *Pond Plant- "It's all planty." *Spiky Bush- "It looks sharp." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Those thorns hurt!" *Spiky Bush (burning)- "Burn, thorns!" *Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." *Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." *Evil Flower- "Ugh, that smells terrible." *Dark Petals- "Ew, they're sticky." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Pretty!" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Maybe it will return some day." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Stupid mushroom." *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Maybe it will return some day," *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "Dumb mushroom." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Maybe it will return some day." Tự Nhiên - Đối Tượng *Beehive- "It's full of bees!" *Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." *Honeycomb- "It's waxy." *Hound Mound- "Uh oh, I don't like the look of that." *Bone- "Gross." *Touch Stone- "I guess I should touch it?" *Harp Statue- "What a nice statue. Shame if something were to happen to it." *Marble Pillar- "I wonder if the rest burnt down." *Marble- "It's heavy!" *Rundown House- "No-one would care if this burned down." *Merm Head- "That's what you get for being so stinky!" *Pig Head- "I guess I have it alright." *Pig Torch- "These pigs sure know how to have a good time." *Basalt Boulder- "It's too hard to break!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "Can make inuksuks with these?" sic *Flint- "The poor man's fire-starter." *Nitre- "There are tiny explosions trapped inside." *Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this." sic *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." *Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" *Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend." *Animal Tracks (found) - "I'll find you!" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail) - "Ohh... he got away." *Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." *Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn!." *Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" *Box Thing- "It feels warm." *Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." *Wormhole (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!" *Wormhole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" *Wormhole (exited)- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" *Pond- "This pond will definitely not ignite. How dull." *Skeleton- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." *Spider Den- "That's just nasty." *Spider Egg- "Tons of tiny disgusting spiders." *Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." *Walrus Camp- "Why does everyone have a nicer house than me?" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "I'm not going in there. Yuck!" Tự Nhiên - Hang Động *Plugged Sinkhole- "Who plugged that hole?" *Sinkhole- "I hope there's lava down there somewhere." *Rope to Surface- "It's dark and stuffy down here." *Red Mushtree- "Gross. It smells like leprechaun butt" sic *Green Mushtree- "Gross. It's all mushroomy." *Blue Mushtree- "Gross. This tree is sick all over." *Light Flower- "It's burning inside." *Light Bulb- "Bright!" *Stalagmite- "Rocks are boring." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "More boring rocks." *Spilagmite- "It's full of spiders." *Slurtle Mound- "I should burn them out." *Rabbit Hutch- "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." *Splumonkey Pod- "What a wonderfully flammable home." *Fern- "Looks flammable." *Foliage- "Fuel for the fire." *Cave Banana Tree- "Looks burnable!" Tự Nhiên - Tàn Tích *Ancient Statue- "Drat, won't burn." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "The dead can't get through here." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (repaired)- "Oooo! An afterlife intercom." *Algae- "It must need a lot of water." *Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "Dead windup horsey" sic *Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Dead windup priest" sic *Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Dead windup castle" sic *Relic- "Old furniture." *Relic (broken)- "I could probably fix that up." *Thulecite Fragments- "This Thulecite crumbled to pieces." *Cave Lichen- "A crusty plant" sic *Ornate Chest- "Kind of tacky." *Nightmare Light- "Light without fire is unnatural." Mob - Quái *Clockwork Knight- "It's a pony!" *Clockwork Bishop- "It's a bishop!" *Clockwork Castle- "It's a castle!" *Damaged Rook- "It looks pretty worn down." *Damaged Bishop- "Ahhh!" *Damaged Rook- "It has a nasty smile." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "I'm not afraid of you!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" *Hound- "What a jerk!" *Red Hound- "I actually kind of like this one." *Blue Hound- "Gross! Cold!" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp. I like it!" *Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." *Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." *Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" *Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." *Spider Gland- "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" *Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." *Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" *Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag!" *Merm- "Eww, it's all swampy." *Tentacle- "Not at all cuddly." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Ewwwww." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's quivering." *Baby Tentacle- "Awwww, they want hugs!" *Guardian Pig- "I like his attitude!" *Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" *Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." *MacTusk- "Stop following me!" *Wee MacTusk- "He looks tasty." *Walrus Tusk- "Nom nom nom." *Tam o' Shanter- "I kind of like the look of it." *Mosquito- "So annoying!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "Keep that mouth away from me!" *Mosquito Sack- "Blood must bubble in currents muggy and thick." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Get away, you bloodsucking jerks!" *Cave Spider- "What a frustrating jerk!" *Spitter- "Get over here!" *Batilisk- "Cute little guy!" *Snurtle- "Kaboom!" *Slurtle- "I want to blow it up!" *Slurtle Slime- "I love this stuff!" *Broken Shell- "Heh. It broke." *Lureplant- "I bet a quick fire would take care of this." *Fleshy Bulb- "It's mine now." *Eyeplant- "They spread like fire." *Slurper- "Do they have little fires in their bellies?" *Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "They come from above." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's so furry!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Light without fire. Unnatural." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Does dirt normally move around?" Mob - Động Vật Trung Lập *Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's all naked now!" *Beefalo (following)- "Er, are you following me?" *Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" *Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" *Beefalo Horn- "I can hear those hairy beasts inside." *Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." *Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!" *Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." *Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" *Stinger- "It's pokey!" *Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant." *Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me." *Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." *Pig Skin- "Ha ha. A pig's butt" *Bunnyman- "Ugh. They look so stupid." *Beardlord- "Ugh. They look so stupid." *Bunny Puff- "I won that argument." *Frog- "He's too damp to burn." *Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" *Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" *Winter Koalefant- "He sure looks warm..." *Rock Lobster- "We don't have much in common." *Pengull- "Run away tiny dancers." *Splumonkey- "Joke's on you! I can burn this poo." Mob - Động Vật Thụ Động *Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" *Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it." *Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." *Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?" *Jet Feather- "Crow feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." *Redbird- "A redbird. The color of fire, but not a phoenix." *Redbird (picked up)- "It's cozy in my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "Redbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." *Snowbird- "It looks cold out here. I bet it wants a fire." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so fluffy." *Azure Feather- "Snowbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." *Gobbler- "Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries!" *Eye Bone (open)- "It's rude to stare." *Eye Bone (closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" *Rabbit- "He looks tasty." *Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him!" *Beardling- "He looks tasty." *Beardling (picked up)- "I have him where I want him!" *Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" *Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant" sic *Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" *Mandrake (cooked)- "The fire didn't get rid of its face. Gives me the willies." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Argh, my little head!" Mob - nhà Chân Cao *Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could use some fire!" *Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." *Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix but still cute, I guess." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" *Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." *Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." *Smallish Tallbird (pecked by)- "No! Bad birdy!" Mob - Boss *Treeguard- "He looks flammable!" *Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" *Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!" *Deerclops- "Holy crap!" sic *Deerclops Eyeball- "Stop staring at me!", *Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." *Guardian's Horn- "I wonder if these rings are an indication of age." Mob - Khác *Maxwell- "He's so condescending." *Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." *Wes (trapped)- "He's trapped by those mean statues!" *Abigail- "Awww. She has a cute little bow." Food - Phẩm Thịt *Bird Egg- "It smells like a bird's butt." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Yuck. The yellow part is all runny." *Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." *Monster Jerky- "It's dry and smells strange." *Meat- "I could make this better with FIRE!" *Cooked Meat- "I've tasted better." *Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." *Leafy Meat- "Eww, it's all slimy." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Fire makes everything better." *Drumstick- "Bang on the drum all day!" *Fried Drumstick- "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on the drum?" *Fish- "Slippery fishy!" *Cooked Fish- "Less slippery now that it's found fire." *Eel- "I don't like the look it's giving me!" [sic *Cooked Eel- "Fire improves everything." *Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" *Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." *Small Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." *Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's so soft and squishy!" *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." *Frog Legs- "It still twitches every now and then. Freaky." *Cooked Frog Legs- "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." *Batilisk Wing- "Yuck!" *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Yuck!" Lương Thực - Trái Cây *Berries- "Red berries taste the best." *Roasted Berries- "Red berries with fire somehow taste even better." *Pomegranate- "Is it supposed to have this many parts?" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Fire always makes things better." *Durian- "Ew, stinky!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Yuck, it smells just as bad cooked!" *Dragon Fruit- "It looks sort of like a fire!" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks more like a fruit that's been in a fire now." *Cave Banana- "Bananas!" *Cooked Banana- "Yum!" Lương Thực - Rau Quả *Corn- "A sweet vegetable, yum!" *Popcorn- "Ooh, this one explodes when it goes in fire!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "Maybe its special carrot friend is in the ground." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Still vegetabley, but better for having been in fire." *Pumpkin- "I wonder what will happen if I apply fire.", *Hot Pumpkin- "Fire on the outside turned out pretty well." *Eggplant- "Definitely not a bird." *Braised Eggplant- "Using fire on it made it a tastier eggplant." *Red Cap- "I like the color." *Cooked Red Cap- "I changed it with fire!" *Green Cap- "Boring!" *Cooked Green Cap- "I changed it with fire!" *Blue Cap- "It smells like a gym sock!" *Cooked Blue Cap- "I changed it with fire!" *Glow Berry- "Light without fire. Unnatural." *Lichen- "A crusty plant" sic Lương Thực - Nấu Chậm *Bacon and Eggs- "The yellow mucousy part is gross but the bacon is great!" *Butter Muffin- "Heehee, look at that butterfly stuck in the muffin." *Dragonpie- "Fire fruit in a pie? Oh boy!" *Fish Sticks- "What you see is what you get. Sticks of fish." *Fish Tacos- "Convenient taco-grip." *Fist Full of Jam- "Wham, bam, jam! Thank you, ma'am." *Fruit Medley- "Yum, fruit!" *Froggle Bunwich- "Maybe I won't notice that it's frog legs in the sandwich." *Honey Ham- "Fire, ham and honey go well together." *Honey Nuggets- "Honey-covered morsels that have met my friend, fire." *Kabobs- "Meat and fire, now with a stick!" *Mandrake Soup- "Blending it into a soup got rid of its face." *Meatball- "Meat made into spheres and improved with fire." *Meaty Stew- "Just add fire to food and voila!" *Monster Lasagna- "Noodles, meat and clumps of hair. Nasty." *Pierogi- "Tasty things sealed with fire." *Powdercake- "I wonder if it is flammable." *Pumpkin Cookies- "Cookies!!!" *Ratatouille- "Vegetables. So many vegetables." *Stuffed Eggplant- "It's still not a bird, but I stuffed it like one!" *Taffy- "Sugary things burn great, but I should eat this instead." *Turkey Dinner- "A feast of burned bird!" *Unagi- "I cooked that." *Waffles- "Hi, waffles!" *Wet Goop- "How did it go wrong?! I put it in fire and everything." Lương Thực - Khác *Seeds- "Farming is boring." *Roasted Seeds- "No good for farming now." *Carrot Seeds- "Seeds for a yucky orange vegetable." *Corn Seeds- "Seeds for my favorite explosive vegetable." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Seeds for that fire-looking fruit." *Durian Seeds- "Smelly seeds for a smelly fruit." *Eggplant Seeds- "Will these seeds make a plant or baby bird?" *Pomegranate Seeds- "A tiny seed. Looks like the parts inside the fruit." *Pumpkin Seeds- "Seeds for the best vegetable-friend of fire: pumpkin." *Honey- "Sweet and delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" *Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty" sic *Rot- "At least it's still flammable." *Rotten Egg- "Ew! Why? Oh Why?!" Đồ Linh Tinh *Blueprint- "This will save some experimentation." *Gears- "These must make them move." *Ash- "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." *Red Gem- "So pretty!" *Blue Gem- "Ugh. This one is ugly." *Yellow Gem- "It sparkles." *Green Gem- "This one feels really light." *Orange Gem- "This one makes my fingers tingle." *Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" *Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." *Guano- "It burns like normal poop." *Ball and Cup- "Fire is more fun." *Dessicated Tentacle- "All dried up, as if it stayed a bit too close to the fire." *Fake Kazoo- "A cheap fake. It probably doesn't even burn properly." *Frazzled Wires- "Not even a spark." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Who needs a knife when you've got fire?" *Gnome- "Ooh, I wonder if he has a flamethrower!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "I've never liked bathing with water." *Lying Robot- "He looks like he was forged in flame." *Melty Marbles- "I'll bet the fire that melted these was fiercely hot." *Mismatched Buttons- "You can strike a match on a zipper, but not on buttons." *Second-rate Dentures- "I don't think dentures don't burn well." sic *Tiny Rocketship- "Check out those tiny thrusters. Such explosive power!" *Willow's Lighter- "It's my lucky lighter!" Chế Độ Phiêu Lưu *Failed- "You win THIS time, Maxwell." *Sanity Obelisk (sane, up)- "I wonder what these markings mean." *Sanity Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where'd it go?" *Insanity Obelisk (insane, up)- "Am I seeing things?" *Insanity Obelisk (sane, down)- "Doesn't look flammable. How boring." *Divining Rod holder- "I'll make something out of it." *Divining Rod- "It's full of electrical junk." *Divining Rod (cold)- "It's making some kind of noise." *Divining Rod (warm)- "This thing is getting noisier." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be close!" *Divining Rod (hot)- "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" *Divining Rod Base- "Not sure what this does. Doesn't seem like it's fiery things." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "Just needs to be unlocked with a key. Not fire, unfortunately." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "It's whirring now!" *Maxwell's Door- "Maybe that leads home." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "I like more exciting music." *Maxwell's Light- "These are no fun. They light themselves." *Maxwell Statue- "I'm beginning to dislike that man." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Bee Mine (Maxwell's)- "Mosquitos inside. They don't sound happy. *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." *Nightmare Throne- "Looks sticky." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He looks scared half to death." *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She looks scared half to death." *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It looks scared half to death." Announcements *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Battlecry- "It's you or me!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Get over here!" *Battlecry (pig)- "Stupid Pig!" *Battlecry (spider)- "Grrrrar!" *Battlecry (spider warrior)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" *Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" *Leaving combat (pig)- "Get back here, pork chop!" *Leaving combat (spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." *Leaving combat (spider warrior)- "Not so tough now!" *Freedom- "I'm free! Time for fires!" *Freezing- "The cold! It burns!" *Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" *Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!" *Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!" *Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!" *Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!" *Lighting a fire (6)- "I can't help myself!" *Dusk- "Night is coming." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- "I'm missing something." *Trying to sleep during the day- "I can't sleep when there's a great ball of fire to stare at." *Trying to sleep during during day in a cave- "Too spooky down here to sleep." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My tummy is grumbling, I can't sleep!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "No time for sleep, there's fighting to do!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "Aaaah! Pokey bugs!" *Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded like a big mean monster man!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Hungry- "I need food!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That tasted terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" *Earthquake- "That sound probably doesn't mean good things." Riêng trong PS4 *Accomplishment- "Move, arrow! MOVE!" *Accomplishment completed- "I DID IT!" Chưa Thực Hiện *Maxwell Head- "He sure likes to talk." *Deadly Feast- "Fire didn't cure this dish of being nasty." *Skull Chest- "Ooooh spooky!" *Hay Wall (burnt)- "It was flammable!" *Wood Wall (burnt)- "It did catch on fire!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- "Needs to be unlocked somehow." Willow (Reign of Giants) Nguồn Sáng *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I could watch it for hours." *Endothermic Fire (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER! AND BLUER!" *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (medium)- "Burn!" *Endothermic Fire (low)- "This fire is small and boring." *Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring. And blue." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Uh-oh. It's almost gone!" *Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." *Moggles- "I'm not sure about this..." Sinh Tồn *Pretty Parasol- "Pretty as can be!" *Insulated Pack- "Fuzzy backpack!" *Luxury Fan- "I donno... it could put out some fires...." *Thermal Stone- "A fire would liven this thing up!" *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen solid." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "No flame, no real heat... what fun is that?" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" *Tent (burnt)- "Well, I've still got my badges." *Siesta Lean-to- "They taught us how to make these in Girl Scouts." *Siesta Lean-to (night)- "I couldn't get comfortable there." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It' not time for siestas, it's time for fighting!" sic *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I can't take a siesta while tummy is grumbling!" *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I'd really rather be inside." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "I always set them on fire." Lương Thực *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Maybe the fire wasn't the best drying method..." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It was a nice finale." *Crock Pot (burnt)- "At least it went out in a blaze of glory." *Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket full of nasty." *Bee Box (burnt)- "Smoked you out!" Khoa Học *Science Machine (burnt)- "There's no learning from that now." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "There's no learning from that now." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "If you'd measured fire, maybe you woulda been prepared!" *Rainometer (burnt)- "Take that, rain!" *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "And stay off!" *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "I wish you'd shut your lid and stop putting out fires." *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Almost out." Chiến Đấu *Scalemail- "Yay! More FIRE!!!" *Morning Star- "It'd be way cooler if it was on fire..." *Weather Pain- "Always wwirling! Swirling towards destruction!" sic Kiến Trúc *Scaled Chest- "I'm not sure why you'd want something that DOESN'T burn..." *Chest (burnt)- "The trunk burned nicely." *Pig House (burnt)- "Nice redecorating job!" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Ha! Good result." *Sign (burnt)- "Hahaha, yesss!" Đất *Sandy Turf "The ground is boring." *Deciduous Turf- "The ground is boring." Ma Thuật *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Now it's dark and not very powerful." *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "My policy was cancelled." *Old Bell- "Is it New Year's Eve? Are there FIREWORKS?!" Trang Phục *Cat Cap- "Cuddly hat." *Fashion Melon- "Well, that's one use for this fruit." *Ice Cube- "It's a real damper on my mood." *Rain Coat- "This'll do the trick." *Rain Hat- "Anything to keep the water away." *Summer Frest- "Vests are so in." *Floral Shirt- "I wonder if it'd burn as nicely as actual flowers do." *Eyebrella- "If I wear it, I don't have to look at it..." *Hibearnation Vest- "It's like swimming in fur." Tự Nhiên - Thực Vật *Berry Bush (withered)- "All dried out. Primed for fire!" *Sapling (withered)- "It's so dry, it's like it wants to be on fire." *Grass (withered)- "Nice and dry, ready to burn!" *Crop (withered)- "It's crackly and dry. Good kindling!" *Birchnut Tree- "I've heard them described as 'leafy'." *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Burning it would've been better." *Birchnut Tree (poison)- "A fire would set him straight." *Birchnut- "Hey there, tree seed." *Birchnut (planted)- "You'll be a real tree soon." *Birchnut (cooked)- "Looks like you won't become a tree after all." *Cactus- "Spines! My weakness! How did you know?" *Cactus (after picking)- "Ouch!" *Cactus (picked)- "We'll call it a tie." *Tumbleweed- "It looks highly flammable." Tư Nhiên - Đối Tượng *Ice- "Chilly." *Mini Glacier- "I don't think there's any way it'd burn." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "As useless as water ever was." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "Boo! I lost track of him in this mud." *Burrow- "Down away from the sun. It's unnatural." *Collapsed Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits must be stuck down there." *Pig Head (burnt)- "It can always get worse, I guess." *Rundown House (burnt) "It's true, no one does care." *Merm Head (burnt)- "Double whammy!" *Catcoon Den- "I wouldn't burn it while someone lives here." *Catcoon Den (empty)- "It's all dried up and ready for burning." *Glommer Statue- "Is that supposed to be something?" *Glommer Statue (mined)- "Looks about the same." *Skeleton (self) - "That gives me the willies." Mob - Quái *Warg- "You're a big mean jerk!" *Birchnut Treeguard- "A fire would set him straight." *Birchnutter- "Aaah! Set it on fire!" Mob - Động Vật Trung Lập *Buzzard- "Your neck is gross." *Catcoon- "Here, kitty!" *Cat Tail- "I've kept stranger things than this." *Volt Goat- "Bouncy goat." *Volt Goat (charged)- "You're crazy!" *Volt Goat Horn- "I can hear the lightning if I hold it to my ear." *Electric Milk- "It's fuzzy with electricity. Yuck." Mob - Động Vật Thụ Động *Glommer- "It's fuzzy! And slimy..." *Glommer's Flower- "Why does everything have to be a flower?!" *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "I wonder if it burns..." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "I wish I saw the way that weird flower burned." *Glommer Wings- "They're so small!" *Glommer Goop- "It's goopy and weird." *Moleworm (underground)- "Hiding from the light, huh?" *Moleworm (aboveground)- "Coming up for a peek!" *Moleworm (held)- "Out of the ground, into the fire." Mob - Boss *Bearger- "Whoa! Niiiice bear..." *Bearger Fur- "It's fur all the way down." *Moose/Goose- "What in the world..." *Moose/Goose Egg- "It's huuuuge!" *Mosling- "Its feathers are frazzled." *Down Feather- "So snuggly!" *Dragonfly- "It's filled with fire!" *Scales- "Oooooooh! I LIKE these." *Lava Spit (hot)- "The coolest drool!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "Cool drool, literally." Mob - Khác *Bigfoot- "What in the world!" Lương Thực - Trái Cây *Watermelon- "I once knew a melon named Walter." *Watermelon (cooked)- "Warm, juicy and sweet." Lương Thực - Rau Quả *Cactus Flesh- "It still looks dangerous." *Cactus Flesh (cooked)- "It seems fine now." *Cactus Flower- "Yet another flower." Lương Thực - Nấu Chậm *Flower Salad- "I'd rather a bowl of flames." *Ice Cream- "Well, soooometimes cold things are okay." *Melonsicle- "Why would you freeze a fruit when you could burn it?" *Trail Mix- "Crunch crunch crunch." *Spicy Chili- "Now that's my kind of heat!" *Guacamole- "Holy moly, that's tasty!" Lương Thực - Khác *Watermelon Seeds- "It's a seed." Đồ Linh Tinh *Webber's Skull- "It's not myyy way, but a burial will have to do." *Bone Shards- "I don't think they make good tinder." Thông Báo *Lightning miss- "I'm safe from the sky-fire." *Overheating- "The heat is too intense!" *Tree Shelter- "You're good for something besides burning after all." *Wetness (low)- "Uh oh!" *Wetness (medium)- "This could be bad!" *Wetness (high)- "I hate it!" *Wetness (highest)- "Ugh, this is the WORST!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Still got my lighter!" *Smoldering item- "Hooray, it's about to light on fire!" *Burnt- "I wish I'd let it go up in flames..." Bên lề * Willow's quote for the Electrical Doodad ("Electrical doo-dah, doo-dah.") is a reference to the widely-familiar song, "Camptown Races". * Her quote for the Prestihatitator ("Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned.") is a reference to the "Song of the Witches" poem in Shakespeare's play, "Macbeth". * Her quote for a Thulecite Wall ("And they'll huff and they'll puff!") is a reference to the popular children's story "The Three Little Pigs". Thể_loại:Lời thoại Nhân Vật Thể_loại:Cần biên dịch